How Could I Let This Happen?
by 30Cal-Inu
Summary: What would Inuyasha do if Kagome died? Can a single teardrop save a person's life? Read and find out! My first fanfic so please R&R! Complete at last!
1. The Battle

Legal Stuff: I in no way, shape or form, own any Inuyasha characters or any other Inuyasha related trademarked items.

**Chapter One: In Battle  
**

Inuyasha struggled against the weight of his opponents attack. Sharp yellow sparks emitted from his sword as the Serpent demon's magical pike scrapped against it. The snake let out a menacing laugh

"HAHAHAHAHAhahaaha! You cannot defeat me!" It sneered as Inuyasha continued to struggle under its weight.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha yelled back as he pushed the demon away bearing his fangs as he spoke. He prepared to charge at the beast when he felt a stinging pain in his leg. Another Snake demon had appeared out of no where and had driven its fangs into his leg.

"Damn you to hell!" Inuyasha yelled and swung Tetsusaiga down, severing the demon's head causing it to evaporate leaving an empty skeleton where it stood.

"How dare you kill one of my faithful servants you half-demon slime!" the Serpent roared, "I will see to it that you suffer a cruel fate."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha replied, "You'll be mince-meat once I'm done with you!" "Such big talk for a pitiful hanyou mutt" The Snake yelled back, preparing itself for a new attack. Inuyasha ran toward the demon with Tetsusaiga readied above his head. He almost fell over when he stopped abruptly, the weight of his sword almost toppling him on his stomach. In the distance he heard Kagome's voice cry out

"Inuyasha!!"

He could smell her fear in the air mixed with the usual sent of her body. Inuyasha winced in pain from the snake bite in his leg.

'I will not let her be hurt.' he thought to himself,

'I will not allow her to feel the pain she simply does not deserve.'

Inuyasha instinctively glanced towards the direction of the call. The Serpent demon used this distraction to his benefit and lunged at Inuyasha. "Die you fool!" The demon's pike pierced his chest, tearing through his red kimono on both sides. Inuyasha gasped for air as pain overwhelmed him. He coughed up a spatter of blood as he sank to his knees, the pike still lodged in his chest.

"You've gone too far, you filthy snake!" Inuyasha yelled.

He pulled the enchanted pike from him and tossed it aside.

"Endangered your women have I?" The demon sneered. "A half-demon with a human, how pathetic."

The snake lunged at Inuyasha, pinning him on the dirt road beneath them.

"Should I finish you first, or take the pleasure of watching my slaves devouring the flesh of that odd looking woman?" The Snake continued.

Its eyes glowed bright red as he commanded the snakes in the direction of Kagome's cry.

"You leave her out of this!" Inuyasha growled.

He kicked the Snake demon off of him and swung Tetsusaiga again and yelled "Wind Scar!" Streaks of light shot towards the demon, destroying it in a blinding flash of light. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and looked around for any sign's of other enemies. He quickly spotted the two shards left behind in the pile of flesh that stood in front of him. But instead, raced off towards Kagome with worry and fear. 'What if I didn't finish him off in time' Inuyasha thought to himself 'What if she was hurt, what if she's…. No, that's not possible, she's been in much worse situations before, there's no way they could have….' As he jumped from the trees out into the clearing, a blood-curdling scream rang out from ahead.


	2. The Enemy Strikes

**Chapter Two: The Enemy Strikes**

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat or two in shock. He cried out

"Kagome!" and ran even faster towards her. As he jumped over the last line of trees, the battlefield came into view. Hundreds of Snake demon skeletons littered the foliage. Blood and decaying flesh littered the ground, making it impossible for Inuyasha to locate Kagome by smell. He spotted Miroku and leaped over to him.

"Miroku, what happened, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said franticly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, without my wind tunnel, I couldn't stop all of them, please help Songo." The Monk replied weakly before losing consciousness and slumping over onto his side. Inuyasha looked over to see Songo and Kagome (fehew…) fighting off a still rather large group of snake demons. An injured Kilala had already collapsed on the opposite side of the field. Songo's Hiratsu was broken in half, brushed to the side for the time being. Songo slashed away at the advancing demons with her sword, desperately looking around for assistance. Kagome drew her bow and shot a sacred arrow into the group, destroying several demons on contact. In response, the rest of the snake herd lunged towards Kagome, who yelped and ran as fast as she could out of the way.

Without even thinking, Inuyasha jumped into the air, drew Tetsusaiga once more and yelled "Wind Scar!" which immediately caught Kagome's attention. Kagome smiled to herself, knowing that her protection had arrived in full force. The Wind Scar's bright streaks cut through the snake army, obliterating the majority of them. Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome, with his sword still readied. This sight was enough to cause most of the remaining Snake demons to flee but yet, several still blindly charged at him. Inuyasha cut down four Snake demons in rapid succession but one last demon slipped by him, unnoticed.

Inuyasha spun around when he heard Kagome let out another shriek of terror. A snake demon, with a sword clenched in its right hand continued its charge towards her. He ran after it instantly, knowing full well that he would not stop it in time. Kagome, who had dropped her quiver of arrows just before could only watch in terror as the demon drew ever closer. She raised her arms above her face as the Snake pulled its sword back, ready to strike.

"KAGOME!!!!"

Aaaaaaaacccckkkkkkk (gasp)


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter Three: Aftermath**

Inuyasha stared in disbelief as the sword pierced her white school uniform and then reappeared out it again this time, on her back. The demon quickly drew the sword back again and ran off into the nearby woods as Kagome fell backwards and gasped for air.

"Kagome!!!!"

Inuyasha now crouched beside Kagome, looked over her with his bright Amber eyes.

"Kagome!, Say something please!!!"

"In uya sha…. It hurts, so much…." Kagome replied weakly.

"Hold on Kagome, your going be alright" Inuyasha yelled, his voice cracking in fear.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha….. I dropped my arrows and…. Inuyasha cut her off.

"It's not your fault Kagome, I was supposed to protect you but I did not" He said.

And now… you've been hurt, and it's all my fault" Inuyasha's eyes welled up in sadness, Kagome observed, she was confused as to why he was letting this happen.

"Inu Yasha? Why are you crying?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not!" Inuyasha snapped, "I'm just worried, that's all." Kagome giggled quietly and continued,

"It's ok, I understand" she said.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself, 'you can't let her see that you love her, what if she doesn't feel the same way for me' 'how do I know if she even likes me?'

Blood continued to flow out of her open wound, staining her white school outfit. She shook and cried out again in pain. Inuyasha, who had been daydreaming, finally obliged the condition she was in. He lifted Kagome up into his arms and said, "We'd better get you out of here, your hurt pretty badly." Kagome again whimpered in pain.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared. I can't feel it anymore." She replied.

"You have to hang on!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes growing watery again. "If you die, I don't know what I would do." A small tear trickled gracefully down his cheek as he spoke. "Please don't die, I'm begging you. Just hold on a little longer!" He continued. Songo, who had watched the whole event ran over to them, sheathing her sword.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." She stated, her face already streaked with tears.

"It's not your fault, I wasn't here in time. So quit being stupid and grab Miroku so we can get out of here" Inuyasha grumbled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Songo nodded her head knowingly and picked up an unconscious Miroku and walked away behind Inuyasha.


	4. How Could I Let This Happen?

**Chapter Four: How could I let this happen?**

Upon reaching the nearest Inn and quickly selecting a room, Inuyasha and Songo took instructions from a wounded Kagome on how to apply her futuristic medical supplies.

"Owww!, Inuyasha not so tight!" Kagome whimpered.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful" Inuyasha whispered as his eyes again expanded in shock.

Despite their assuring aid and the medicines she had brought along with her, Kagome's condition was deteriorating and quickly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shippou asked curiously.

"What do you think, she was stabbed!" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Don't take it out on me" The small Fox continued, "It's your fault she was so badly wounded! "

Normally, all in the group would have expected Inuyasha to hit the young Shippou over the head for such a comment, but he instead looked away and sulked in sadness.

A few hours later, Inuyasha was forced outside as Songo re-dressed Kagome's wound and helped her change out of her tattered and stained school uniform. He glanced back toward the door every now and then in concern and thought to himself 'How did I let this happen?' 'Why wasn't I able to protect her?' 'What did I do wrong?' At that very moment, a horrible smell reached his sensitive nose he had not smelled since this morning, the smell of death.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he forced open the room's door. With just one look at her he could tell she was dying.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I did all I could" Songo whimpered, "If you'll excuse me, I have to repair my Hiratsu."

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inu Yasha, is that you?" Kagome responded, her voice barley audible. "I can't feel my legs, my body is numb" she continued, "I don't think I'm going to make it." With that last comment, Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear.

"Kagome please don't die!" He yelled.

I'm so sorry about this" Kagome whispered, "Don't worry about me"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke as tears began to cascade down his cheeks.

"Please don't leave me!" he cried. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand tight, waiting for a response. When he felt none, he looked up to see that Kagome's eyes were completely shut and she was not breathing. Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up no trace of her heartbeat and he realized…. she was gone.


	5. To the Other Side and Back Again

**Chapter Five: To the Other Side and Back Again**

At that precise moment, Inuyasha broke down into tears. Songo and Shippou heard Inuyasha's cries and realized that Kagome had died. Shippou's face turned ghostly white and he broke out crying and ran toward the hut. Songo caught him before he was able to get very far.

"I'm sorry Shippou, but I think Inuyasha needs some time to himself" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"NO, KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha sobbed into her blanket, "PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Kagome awoke from her daze to see Inuyasha crying. She became confused again by his sobbing and realized where she was. Standing above Inuyasha, she saw her hand still being clutched by him though, she did not feel it. She looked down to that same hand to see not just that but her entire body glowing white.

"What's going on?!" she yelled "Where am I? Who is that?" Kagome began to freak out because of her strange predicament. She finally calmed down and walked over to Inuyasha and tried to touch his back.

"Inuyasha" she whispered.

Suddenly her hand disappeared into his kimono and reappeared out his chest.

"Aaaahhh!" Kagome cried out, "I'm a ghost, I'm dead! I'm really dead!"

Just then she heard Inuyasha whisper something and walked over to the other side of her now dead body to listen.

"I'm so sorry Kagome" Inuyasha sobbed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you"

"I couldn't get to you in time" Inuyasha continued, "and now you're……." He broke down into cries and laid his head on her stomach.

"Why did you have to leave me?" He cried, "Why were you taken away?" Kagome then noticed how cute he looked when he was sad, smiling to herself. Inuyasha continued,

"I never told you in life and I wish so very badly that I had" Inuyasha whispered, "I wish I had told you the truth, that…. I loved you" Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she felt her heart melt into a puddle of affection.

"I have always loved you Kagome" He continued, "From the day I had decided that you were not just a reincarnation of Kikyo but a person all your own…. I loved you" "I loved you more than anyone; I wanted to be with you forever." A tear fell from Kagome's eye as she whispered softly, "I love you too" Inuyasha, now looking directly over Kagome and felt a tear fall from his face. He saw the drop fall into her mouth, disappearing into the darkness. Suddenly he heard something amazing. It started off weak, but then it started to grow. Thump, Thump….. Thump, Thump…. She was alive! But how? Kagome opened her eyes to find herself once again underneath Inuyasha. His eyes met with hers and he began to glow with happiness, his tears of sadness now becoming tears of joy. She was alive…. She had come back to him….


	6. Confessions

**Chapter Six: Confessions**

"That should do it" Kaede said.

"Wow!" Kagome stared in amazement, "my scar is gone"

"Aye, Child. With that herb mix in place, ye scars disappear and makes ye skin like new again" Kaede continued.

"Thanks, for everything" Kagome said to Kaede, bringing forth a knowing smile on the old priestess face.

"Are you almost done yet?!" Inuyasha yelled through the doorway.

"Hold your horses; I'll be out in a minute." Kagome called back.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha said as she walked out of the hut.

"I'll be just fine. But what about you? You're hurt too." Kagome stated.

"I'll live. My body isn't as weak as yours" Inuyasha grumbled back.

"What's that supposed to mean dog boy!" Kagome snapped.

After what seemed to be an eternity to Kagome, Inuyasha replied,

"Look…. About yesterday…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you" Inuyasha whispered.

"I already told you, it isn't your fault" she responded.

"But it is my Fault! Don't you get it!" Inuyasha cut her off, "I couldn't protect you and you almost….. died"

"I'm going to be fine, and in truth, it was you that brought me back" Kagome said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of hard to explain… just forget it." She continued.

"No, tell me"

"Just forget I said anything"

"Kagome, tell me now!"

"Alright!" Kagome snapped. She searched her mind for an explanation and after a few minutes, she could not think of a way to describe it.

"I… I heard you say you loved me." She finally whispered.

"Wha.... you did? He replied.

"Uh huh, and I don't think you heard what I said back"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha questioned. His heart began to swell in fear. 'What if she doesn't fell the same way, what if she rejects me?'

"I said that… I loved you too."

Inuyasha nearly fell backwards in shock 'she does love me' 'she does'. He was knocked out of his daydream when Kagome fell towards him and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered into his kimono.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Kagome" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I was so afraid that you didn't share my feelings"

"After all the time we've been together I would have guessed that you would have figured it out by now" Kagome teased.

"Ohh, is that so" Inuyasha smiled back, "Maybe next time you get hurt I won't be so nice"

"Yea right, you softy" Kagome responded, reaching up to rub one of his ears with her palm.

Later that day, the gang had gotten on the move again and had made it all the way back to the Inn they stayed at earlier before dusk. By the time they had reached their rooms, all were tired and sleepy from the day of traveling. Inuyasha stood watch outside on the porch as Songo (and Miroku) walked off to the hot springs the innkeeper had suggested. Shippou and Kilala had retired into Songo's room for the night.

As usual, Kagome's sent was making Inuyasha very antsy. Still fearful of rejection, he refused to tell Kagome of such things. Unfortunately, this level of secretism was taking its toll on the half-demon. His instincts were overwhelming him as he could not stop thinking about her when in the presence of her intoxicating aroma. He desired more than anything to be able to hold her soft body is his arms and kiss her velvety smooth lips. Kagome had also been thinking such thoughts after his confession of love earlier that day. She too, longed to embrace and kiss him. She prayed that her sleeping bag would hold in the sent of arousal so that Inuyasha would not sense it. But Inuyasha did sense it, and he loved it. 'She's…. aroused?' 'Then that means… she wants me.' Inuyasha smiled to himself as happiness overflowed into his body. He loved someone and that someone loved him too.


	7. 3 2 1 Lemon!

**Chapter Seven: 3… 2… 1… Lemon!**

The door to Kagome's room slowly slid open. A shadow entered through the small crack and quickly closed the door behind him. Inuyasha's eyes did not take long to adjust to his surroundings. A small fire was burning in the corner of the room, its light casting shadows on the wall dancing and shifting about. Inuyasha spotted Kagome's sleeping bag and silently crept over to it. Facing the fire, her complexion was lit up in a beautiful array of casts and shadows. Inuyasha curled up rather close to her and crouched down into a compact ball. Her raven black hair fell across her nose as Kagome shifted in her sleep. He reached out and delicately moved the strands of hair away form her face. It was at that moment when Kagome decided to wake up. She opened her eyes to find another pair of bright, amber ones staring back at her. Kagome looked harder to see a surprised and guilty looking Inuyasha little more than a few inches from her face.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome said sleepily.

"I… I.. I was umm…"

Inuyasha smelled her arousal building again and remained in shock as Kagome's face turned from questioning to guilty. She slid off her sleeping bag and jumped onto him, knocking him over on his back.

"Don't think you going to have all the fun" Kagome said playfully. She reached down and began to tug at the ties of his kimono. One by one she undid them and pulled off his shirt. She then worked at removing his undershirt. She pulled the white fabric from his pants and Inuyasha shrugged it off onto the floor.

"Well don't think your going to have all of it, either" Inuyasha teased. He then pushed Kagome back and sat next to her, sitting on his legs. Inuyasha undid the top buttons on her pajamas and removed the thin piece of cloth. Under it was the strange contraption she called a 'bra'. Inuyasha stared in confusion and then looked up to Kagome for help. Seeing his confused look, she led his hands to the clasp on her back. He undid them and it fell down, exposing her supple breasts. Inuyasha gave in to his urges and leaned in to kiss her. Kagome's soft lips were exactly as he had dreamed they would be, smooth, flawless, inviting. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to explore inside. Her tongue wrestled with his, teasing each other. Kagome broke the kiss for a breath of air and smiled at Inuyasha knowing he had enjoyed it. Inuyasha instead of accepting the parting leaned in again and kissed her on the neck. He playfully nipped at her soft skin, bringing forth loud moans from her throat. He left a small trail of kisses down to her collarbone. He began to finger her breasts, paying mind of his sharp claws. Kagome continued to moan in pleasure as he buried his face in her chest. Inuyasha then leaned lower and played at the remaining buttons on Kagome's pajamas. Upon unhooking the last one, he slipped it off of her, exposing the last remaining scrap of clothing. Having trouble controlling his instincts at that moment, Inuyasha simply cut the small cloth tab off her and pushed away its remains. Inuyasha leaned down once again and began to tease at her stomach, slowly descending towards his goal. He kissed at the inside of her thighs which made Kagome shudder in delight. Inuyasha had never seen a women's special place before, and by all means, Kagome's was simply beautiful. Layers of soft, pink flesh just begging to be fondled. He began to finger at it, testing as to what excited her. He lowered his head and began to lick her special place. Kagome's hips bucked as she moaned in pleasure. Inuyasha continued to experiment for several minutes, bringing his partner ever closer to her release. He suddenly stopped realizing that he, too was approaching his climax. Kagome, who saw his desperation, lifted herself off the floor and pushed Inuyasha back with her. She tugged at the knot holding his pants, releasing it allowing the clothing to fall away. Inuyasha stood and brushed the fabric aside, his body completely exposed. Kagome stared as she studied every one of his features. The way his hair fell across his well-toned chest and the size and shape of his manhood. She put one hand around it and began to tug, which sent Inuyasha into a chorus of moans and whimpers. His eyes snapped open as he felt the sensation change. He looked down to see that Kagome had thrust his arousal into her mouth, slowly rubbing it. His hands came to rest on top of her head as it bobbed back and forth. Inuyasha forced Kagome away and sank to his knees. She smiled lovingly at him as she laid down onto her back. Inuyasha stood poised over her, ready to enter her warm and inviting body

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered, "go slow for the first time ok?" He nodded silently and said, "Kagome, does it hurt the first time for a human?"

"Yes, but it should pass quickly" she responded. Inuyasha backed away from her opening, not wanting to hurt her.

"Inuyasha, I don't care if it hurts" Kagome stated, "This would make me so happy."

"Are you sure" He said back.

"Yes"

With that he positioned himself again and looked to her face for a last sign of approval. He forced his manhood past her barrier, drawing a soft cry from Kagome. As he continued to press inwards, he marveled at the sensation of her body around his. Kagome whimpered softly before falling into a void of moans of ecstasy. Her body felt like is was on fire, its entire surface tingling with pleasure as Inuyasha again drove into her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but it just feels so good" Inuyasha moaned. She felt him lose control as he growled softly into her ear. His thrusts became more intense driving further and further into her womanhood. He felt her muscles tighten around him as his own groin prepared for his release. Both of them climaxed together, throbbing his seed into her own.

Inuyasha bent over slightly and kissed Kagome on the neck. Kagome, in turn, reached up and began to massage one of his ears. He carefully backed away from her, being cautious not to cause her anymore harm. They both laid over onto their sides, Inuyasha embracing Kagome in a tight grasp. Their bodies glistening with sweat in the fire's light. Inuyasha reached over behind him and picked up one side of Kagome's sleeping back. He brought it across the both of them and snuggled into its soft fabric.

"It didn't hurt too much did it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No" Kagome replied, "I think I'll be ok for next time" 'Next time?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He smiled at the thought and she smiled back. Both Inuyasha and Kagome quickly fell asleep, lying side by side, in the small fire's glow.

Hopefully my last chapter will be finished soon

Please tell me what you think of my first fanfic! Review plz!!!!!


	8. News for Your Ears

**Chapter Eight: News for Your Ears**

The next morning, Kagome awoke from a silent slumber to find the fire in her room still glowing with energy. Remembering the events of the previous night, she squirmed in her sleeping bag, blushing at the memory. She reached down and felt Inuyasha's arms still around her. Attempting to move his hands, Inuyasha tightened his grasp on her and growled softly in his sleep.

"Inuyasha, hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered into his ear.

"Wha… oh, morning already? Inuyasha replies sleepily. Inuyasha lifted the cover of the sleeping bag off them both and stood up, completely forgetting he was naked. Kagome looked away blushing furiously.

"Oh… uhmm sorry" Inuyasha said, beginning to blush as well. As he picked up his clothes from the corner of the room and began to put them on, Kagome thought back to what her mother had talked to her about a few months ago.

Flashback:

"Kagome, now that you have grown into a woman," her mother smiled, "I think its time I had a talk with you just mother to daughter."

"Sure mom," Kagome replied, "what do you need to talk about"

"I've been thinking, about your relationship with Inuyasha," Mrs. H continued, "and I have made the decision to suggest that you begin to take birth control." Kagome looked into her mother's eyes in shock.

"Mom!!! I can't believe you just said that!" Kagome Blurted.

"Now, now. I realize that you've never thought about it but still, you are in love with him, right?" Kagome nodded in reply.

"Well just in case, take these so you won't end up having a child when you don't want one." Her mother finished.

"Ok mom, I see"

End Flashback

"Kagome, is something wrong? Inuyasha called to her.

"No, I was just thinking" Kagome replied.

"Oh, ok… How about you get dressed so we can have some breakfast, I'm starved. Kagome smiled at his comment, reaching for her clothes and slipping them on.

"Good morning Kagome." Miroku called as she stepped out of her room.

Oh, and good morning to you Inuyasha…" He continued as Inuyasha stepped into view behind Kagome. Songo raised her hand up, threatening the monk for his comment. This alone was enough to make the monk back away in fear, as he remembered other more painful encounters.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it.

If you couldn't tell by the shit-ass job I did, this is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me what you think. Review to your hearts content!


End file.
